


Bar Chico

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal, F/M, Het, Multiple Partners, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newly single Abby looks for something to fill the void</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Abby knew places like this existed but she would never have even contemplated setting foot in one until recently, not even during her wildest times at University when she had a reputation for sleeping around. She wasn't proud of that time by a long shot. She'd been lonely then and quickly realised that having sex helped to ease some of that emptiness. But she also soon worked out that those men she slept with were only interested in an easy lay, not in her specifically, and the loneliness seemed to increase ten fold.

 

Old habits died hard though. When her relationship with Connor broke down, she reverted back to finding someone -anyone- willing to take her to bed and fill the void in her life. Becker had been more than willing to oblige. It seemed that the reason they often didn't see eye to eye was that he was desperate to get inside her knickers but restrained himself since he knew she was with Connor. That one night of passion was enough to reignite the old desires that Abby had had, and less than a week later she was having sex with one of the ARCs soldiers. Word spread quickly amongst the ranks, and she had no shortage of offers from them which she accepted willingly. It was different to her time at University; back then her lovers were students, barely men and lacking in experience. The soldiers were most definitely men and could teach her a few things in bed.

 

It had been a fun few weeks, but Abby worried how it would affect the working relationships. She would have to find another source, but where? At University, the student bar had been a never ending pool of men. Easy pickings. She just didn't go to places like that any more. That was when she discovered “Bar Chico”, a bar at the outskirts of the main town centre. One of the soldiers said he had been a couple of times and that sex was literally on tap and that new women were always welcomed because more often than not there were more men than women there.

 

So here she was. She was incredibly nervous but she knew she was more than capable of handling herself if things got ugly. With that knowledge, she stepped forward and headed to a vacant stool at the bar, feeling several pairs of eyes on her already. She dressed appropriately for the occasion, not wanting to be too obvious but at the same time she needed to do a bit of 'advertising'. Her tight fitting teal coloured dress clung to her tiny frame, thin straps and a low cut front showing a hint of cleavage, and finishing just a couple of inches above her knee. Classy not slutty she hoped. The fact the dress was so tight meant it would show the lines of her underwear if she'd actually been wearing any.

 

She'd barely sat down and ordered her drink before a man was stood beside her. “I'll pay for this little lady's drink,” he said. Abby was about to protest but he'd already handed the barman a £10 note and ordered himself a pint of beer. She smiled and thanked him, and he leaned against the bar facing her. “Not seen you around here before. First time?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Carl.” He held out his hand to shake hers.

 

“Abigail, and I'm pleased to meet you too.” It felt more appropriate to use her full name since she wasn't behaving like the 'Abby' she had become. She shook his hand and took a long mouthful of her drink. Her heart was already pounding hard. He was a pretty decent looking guy, dark haired and dark eyed with a hint of stubble and probably in his mid thirties. She couldn't quite believe that she was already being hit on so early on in the evening. Clearly what she'd heard about this place was right.

 

“What brings a nice girl like you here?” Carl's hand rested on Abby's knee, his fingers stroking her flesh.

 

“I'm recently single,” she said, swallowing nervously. “And looking for a little fun.”

 

“Well, you've come to the right place.” Carl's hand slid further up her thigh and under the hem of her dress. She parted her legs a little for him and he shifted in a little closer, allowing his hand to drift further up. Abby's breath hitched and she glanced around her. This was a little too public for her liking, but Carl didn't seem to have any reservations. She felt his fingertips brush against the fine hair of her pussy and she gasped, looking around her again.

 

“It's OK, sweetheart,” Carl whispered. “Anything goes here, as long as the only money that exchanges hands is to pay for drinks and that there's no violence. Everyone behaves themselves since they know the place would be shut down in a shot if there was any hint of trouble.”

 

Abby tried to relax. The couple stood a couple of metres away were very intimate. On second glance, she realised that they were having sex; her skirt was hitched up and he was fucking her from behind. Another couple sat in the far corner were being less discrete; she was straddled on his lap and unashamedly bouncing up and down on his cock. Other couples were in various stages of seduction and completely oblivious to what was going on around them. Those that hadn't yet paired up were watching, waiting for their turn. Still, Abby could not quite completely abandon herself.

 

“I'll be gentle since it's your first time,” Carl said. “If you're uncomfortable going the whole way, I'll just give you a little taster of what you could enjoy here.” He moved in closer still so that she could feel his breath on her face and his hand moved onwards. His thumb grazed over her clit and Abby pressed into his touch, needing it more than she could explain. Parting her legs just a little more, she writhed and then felt his long finger slide into her.

 

The whimper that escaped her lips did not sound like her own voice. Compared to this, the stuff she'd done at University was tame. Biting down on her bottom lip, she allowed Carl to thrust his finger in and out of her aching pussy whilst his thumb circled and rubbed her swollen clit.

 

“Good eh?” Carl growled, increasing the pace. Abby simply nodded and ground into his hand. She could feel her groin twisting, desire spreading through her body. A second finger was slid inside and she let out a gasp, she was soaring close to orgasm. His fingers thrust in and out hard, making scissor like movements as he massaged her insides and drew her ever closer to climax. Moments later, the familiar tingle in her body began to spread and she felt her body beginning to jerk. The orgasm swamped her, made her head spin and it took all of her energy to not cry out.

  
Carl's lips crushed hers as he thrust his fingers in harder, he was breathing hard too. Abby's gasps were swallowed down by his kiss as she rode out her orgasm against his probing, expert fingers. When he withdrew them, Abby felt the loss. He smiled at her and drank the remainder of his pint down in one gulp before moving away. “Enjoy the rest of your evening,” he said. “Now that you're a little more relaxed, you should do. I might even come and find you if you're still around a little later. I wouldn't mind getting my cock into that juicy little pussy.”

 

He was gone before Abby could say that actually she would like that and maybe they could move on somewhere a little more private. She was disappointed, but as she picked up her drink she was aware of someone else stood right behind her.

 

“I've been watching you,” the voice said in her ear. His warm breath sent a tingle down her spine. “Maybe I could finish what he started?” His hand reached around and cupped her breast. This was fast work, her insides were still twitching from the orgasm she'd just had and here was another man touching her. She glanced down at the hand now groping her breast and caught the glint of a wedding ring. Alarm bells should have been ringing, but as Carl had said, anything goes. If this married man didn't have any qualms about hitting on a woman that wasn't his wife, then why should she? The thought of this being even more forbidden than what she had just done with Carl made her body shudder in delight.

 

“What did he start?” Abby whispered.

 

“You're desperate for a decent fucking, and he left you unsatisfied. I promise that won't be the case with me.” His words made Abby almost come there and then. She turned to face him, taking in the playful glint in his blue eyes before he leaned in and kissed her. She returned his kiss, and sighed as he grasped her breast harder and his free hand slid to her thigh and between her legs. Moments later, her tongue was tangling with his as his fingers pushed into her wet pussy. His erection was pressed against her back, his cock straining to be released from the confines of his jeans.

 

“I want...” Abby breathed, pulling away from the kiss. “But not here.”

 

“A shy one eh? Not a problem.” He released her and held out his hand. She took it and he led her across the bar. Eyes were on her; they all knew where they were going and what they would do when they got there, but Abby found she didn't care.

 

The tiny cubicle in the ladies' bathroom was not quite the height of romance, but it would do. The door was bolted shut and Abby was pushed back against it. Her lover's hands groped her body roughly and Abby groaned her appreciation. It occurred to her that he hadn't asked her name, and that she didn't know his. She understood. He was married, keeping his identity secret probably mattered to him and he clearly didn't care what her name was. He was truly a complete stranger, which excited Abby.

 

The zipper at the back of her dress was loosened and he pulled on the straps to ease the dress down to her waist, exposing her breasts. His mouth clamped hard over one, sucking and licking it, whilst his hand roughly grasped the other. His free hand slid between her thighs and he pushed two fingers into her pussy.

 

“Oh yes!” Abby's head felt light. When she'd come here, she'd thought she might get chatted up and after a few drinks, find a hot guy to take home and have good sex with him. She could not believe that in the space of less than an hour she'd been brought to orgasm by one man in full view of the entire bar, and was now about to be fucked by another man she'd met barely minutes ago, was married and didn't even know his name.

 

She went for his waistband, unfastening his jeans and finally releasing his erection. His cock stood out, hard, thick and long. She grasped it and pumped it, and he groaned out, encouraging her to do it harder and faster. She wondered if he would expect her to suck him, and for a moment he moved back and stopped pawing her. She prepared herself to drop to her knees but instead he grabbed her leg and hitched it to his hip, pressing the tip of his cock against her aching pussy. With a growl, he thrust into her, hard and deep. Abby cried out, grabbing onto his back and neck as he surged in, slamming her against the cubicle door.

 

“God, you're fucking sexy!” His voice was rough, but it made Abby feel weak at the knees. Adjusting their position so that Abby's back was against the wall not the door, he withdrew almost the whole way out before slamming back into her hard. The tip of his cock hit her cervix and Abby cried out again. She needed this, needed to be fucked hard by this man and he was obliging. Hard, slow thrusts began, drawing out groans and cries from both of them. Each stroke hit the perfect spot inside and Abby could feel a fire in her groin that was spreading rapidly through every fibre of her body.

 

Her lover increased his pace, the sound of his skin slapping against her body filled the air. He sucked and bit her breasts, roughly exploring the rest of her body. She gripped onto his, digging her fingers into his back with a bruising force. By now, she could barely breathe. Her body shook with each thrust and she could feel her womb preparing for what it was inevitably going to get very soon. His thrusts grew more erratic and he was moaning out.

 

Abby's orgasm hit moments before his did. Her body shook violently just as his cock exploded into her. The heat of his release threatened to overwhelm her. Both cried out. Another thrust and a second load of cum filled Abby, her womb quivering as it drank its fill and Abby thrashed wildly. Finally, her lover gave one last thrust and released into her again, stilling himself with his cock pressed into her cervix whilst his mouth sought hers for a kiss. Abby felt her insides convulsing around his cock, milking it for every last drop of his wonderful seed as they kissed, hard and rough.

 

When he withdrew, Abby felt his cum dribbling down her thighs. She had been filled completely, and then some. He'd been right when he'd said he would leave her satisfied. He was tucking himself back into his jeans and composing himself ready to leave the cubicle. This illicit, but amazing union, was over. “You were bloody fantastic!” he said, giving her one final kiss. “I hope you come here again.”

 

After he'd gone, Abby slumped back against the wall. She wasn't as exhausted as she thought she'd be, and after a few minutes cleaning herself up and dressing herself again, she felt exhilarated, alive. She probably would come here again, it would be nice to see him again. If that was what he did on the first encounter, where would it go on the second? With her head reeling with possibilities, she made her way back out to the bar with the intention of leaving to find a taxi, but before she'd barely set foot into the bar, a young blonde haired guy had grabbed her hand.

 

“I need a lucky charm,” he said. “I'm losing this game of pool badly and I need something!” He practically dragged her over to the corner where the pool table was. The game was well in progress and Abby could easily see that her new friend was losing.

 

“That's cheating Adam!” the other guy said. “Trying to distract me.”

 

“You did it to me last week,” Adam laughed. For a few minutes, Abby sat and watched them play, aware of many pairs of eyes watching her.

 

“Do you play?” Adam's friend said to her. “I'm Scott by the way.” She liked his cheeky smile, and his unruly dark hair made him look very young.

 

“Abigail,” she said. “And I used to play, but haven't in a long time.” Scott handed her a cue and she leaned over the table to take a shot. Straight away she knew this wasn't about a game of pool. A pair of hands caressed the curves of her arse cheeks.

 

“Hey, not fair!” she protested.

 

“Sorry, here let me help you with the shot,” Adam said, pressing his body firmly against hers. His hand slid down the cue and rested on hers. “Pull back, slowly.” He emphasised the words, putting a double meaning into them that Abby didn't miss. This young man was trying his luck, and her body was screaming “yes please”.

 

His hand moved under her dress and he gave a sigh, “No knickers. Nice.” She heard the sound of his zip being unfastened and then she felt his cock pressing at the dripping entrance of her pussy. He was going to fuck her there and then at the pool table, watched by his friend and the other men who had been watching the game. She counted 3 at least. Earlier in the evening she'd have been horrified, but right now it just seemed as natural a part of her night as anything else that had happened. She put up no resistance as his cock slid into her; in fact she encouraged it, moving back onto him and spreading her legs a little.

 

“Oh babe!” Adam breathed, sinking in deeper.

 

“Fuck me!” Abby whimpered. Her body was aching for this, despite already being satisfied by her nameless, married lover. This new cock felt good, moving in and out of her slowly and deliberately and her body was clamping around it as ripples of pleasure spread through her body. She was vaguely aware of Scott, who had moved around the table and was stood next to her and Adam. She turned to see him with his cock in his hand, stroking it and grinning as he watched his friend fuck Abby.

 

“Want this too?” he asked with a wink when he realised Abby had seen him watching. He didn't actually wait for an answer, he moved closer and she took it in her hand. Adam adjusted their position and Abby leaned over to take Scott's cock into her mouth, sucking him hard whilst Adam continued fucking her. This was something else completely new for Abby. She had fantasised about having sex with two men but she'd never had a lover willing to share her – although she had had a threesome with another woman but it wasn't the same.

 

Adam's hips jerked and he cried out, his cock exploding into her pussy. Abby's body shuddered as it accepted his cum, the familiar pulsing inside as her womb took it all in. Moment's later, Scott came too, his cum hitting the back of Abby's throat before she swallowed it. They both withdrew, and before Abby could recover from her orgasm, she found herself being lifted onto the edge of the pool table and Scott was thrusting his cock into her pussy that was still dripping with Adam's cum. “Fuck me!” She panted, wrapping her arms around his neck and grinding into him as he obliged her demand.

 

He did not last long, having already cum in her mouth. His cum hosed Abby's insides, making her writhe against him and she cried out, the third load of cum this evening filling her willing body. Scott kissed her and moved away, tucking himself back into his jeans and Abby sighed, not quite believing what was happening. She ached in a good way and her body was on fire, still tingling and fluttering inside as she recovered from her orgasms.

 

But she would not have long to recover. Another man, an older guy that had been watching was pulling her thighs apart. “You're a sexy girl,” he growled, plunging his tongue into her cum filled pussy.

 

“Yesss!” Abby cried, her hips jerking as he lapped at her sodden folds, not caring that she'd just been fucked by other men. “Oh god! Please!” Two expert fingers pushed into her and his tongue lashed hard on her swollen clit for several long, wonderful moments. Just as she thought she wouldn't be able to take any more, he gently pushed her back so that she was laid on the pool table. He was on her immediately, pulling his hard cock out of his trousers and thrusting straight into Abby. She was no longer able to determine one orgasm from another as they rolled into each other. She could only wrap her legs around the new man and let him pound into her whilst her body thrashed beneath him.

 

“Here we go!” he cried out, and once again Abby's body was filled with the cum from yet another lover. This latest union left her exhausted, her body barely able to move. She was helped from the table and he left her leaning against it, breathing hard.

 

“My turn to play,” another voice growled. “Let me teach you another way of handling a cue.” Before Abby had even had chance to get a look at her latest seducer, she was being spun around to face the pool table and he was behind her. A pool cue was put in her hand and he ordered her to lean over the table to take a shot. His hands were caressing the curves of her arse, sliding her dress up. She parted her thighs, expecting him to take her like Adam had, but instead she felt a finger pushing against the tight hole of her arse.

 

She gasped, guessing what he intended to do. It wouldn't be the first time she'd had a cock in her arse, but it had always been with a trusted lover with whom she felt completely at ease. Her body was incredibly receptive though after several orgasms, and she found that the sensation of his finger sliding into her backside was a pleasurable one. She pressed into him as he pushed another finger in, opening her passage in readiness. His hot breath on her neck sent pleasant tingles down her spine and she groaned softly.

 

She heard his zip being opened and felt his hard cock against her arse cheek as he continued to massage and open her up. “Put it in!” she whimpered. “Please!” His fingers were withdrawn and the tip of his cock pressed at the aching hole.

 

“There's not many would let me do this,” he growled. “But you seem to be a very special kind of woman.” With that, he pushed in further. Abby cried out, she felt like he was almost ripping her apart, but as she began to relax and he sank in deeper, the pain was a good one. He grunted, moving slowly as Abby yielded to him and soon his whole cock was buried inside her arse.

 

Abby prepared herself. The pool table was perfect for providing the support she needed. With his cock stuffed deep inside her, her lover lay over her, suckling at her neck and ear. Slowly he withdrew a little and pushed back in, adjusting and finding a comfortable position so that he could move easily.

 

“Fuck me!” Abby begged, her body flooding with need. She moved with him as he built up his pace, pounding into her. His hand slid under her and around to her clit, pinching it and rolling it between his fingertips as Abby writhed and gasped. She felt her body shudder once again, an orgasm ripping through her body. The familiar heat of a man's cum filled her arse as he too shuddered and groaned out, thrusting erratically into her until he was limp and could give no more.

 

Abby stood up and felt her legs wobble beneath her. Standing was going to be an issue for a little while. Fortunately, the man who had just fucked her was there to prop her up and he helped her over to the seated area.

 

“It's OK,” a voice said. “I'll take care of her.” Abby looked up, it was Carl from earlier in the evening. “Vodka and orange wasn't it?”

 

Abby nodded and watched him go to the bar as the other man left, returning a few minutes later with her drink and one for himself. He settled beside Abby and took a mouthful of drink. “That was quite the show you put on there, Abigail. Had a good evening?”

 

“Yes. Not quite what I expected but it was definitely an experience I won't forget.”

 

“This place is what you make it. Some just come to watch, others just want a one-off and go away happy. Some make their move here but take it elsewhere and then... well there are some who could fuck the whole bar!”

 

Abby somehow felt he was referring to her with that last statement. She'd lost count of how many she'd had, and she was aware that there were others watching her, hoping for an opportunity. If she wanted to, she would only have to click her fingers and they'd come running.

 

Carl leaned over and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. Abby was grateful to have a few minutes to get her breath back and enjoy a drink, but she was mindful of Carl's earlier words. He wanted her too and it would only be a matter of time. Sure enough, he suggested moving over to another seat that was in a quiet corner. It would still be public, but a little more discrete than what she'd just done on the pool table.

 

Carl put his arm around her and stroked her hair before pulling her into a kiss. She returned it, tasting him and feeling his warmth as they drew closer. It felt more romantic than the previous unions had been, but she suspected romance was far from his mind. He was seducing her with the one intention of fucking her like the others had. She reached for his crotch, grasping his erection through his jeans and stroking it as their tongues tangled together. In return, he cupped her breast, caressing it through the fabric of the dress.

 

She took the lead, tugging on the fly of his jeans and putting her hand inside to get to his cock. He groaned into her mouth and grasped her wrist, guiding her to stroke him at the pace he liked. When she was doing it the way he wanted, he broke off the kiss and leaned back to watch her. Needing no encouragement, Abby leaned down and flicked her tongue over its tip, tasting his precum before sinking her lips over it. “That's it,” he gasped. “Take it all!”

 

Abby intended to, or at least as much as she could. Bit by bit she sucked and licked him, taking in a little more as she bobbed up and down the hard shaft. Her hand circled the base so that once she had as much as she could manage in her mouth the hand would create the sensation that she had his entire length. Carl would have been content to let her do this to him all night, he stroked her hair and made encouraging sounds until he felt that unmistakeable twist in his groin. He released with a violent jerk, but Abby had been ready for him. She swallowed his cum without faltering and continued to suck him. She felt his cum slide down her throat easily until he could give no more and withdrew his softened cock.

 

Abby sat back up and Carl leaned in again. “I knew the minute you walked in tonight that you would be fantastic,” he whispered. “I wanted you, Abigail, and I always get what I want eventually.”

 

“Is that so?” Abby teased.

 

“Mm it is.” His hands wandered to the back of her and pulled on the zip of her dress, loosening it. “Now, let me see those pretty little tits of yours!” Leaning back, Abby allowed him to slide the straps of the dress down and as she pulled her arms out, the dress opened and fell down to reveal her breasts to him.

 

“Like what you see?”

 

“Oh yes! Beautiful.” He flicked a hard nipple with his tongue, swirling it around and then sucking it into his mouth. His hand lifted the skirt part of her dress up so that it gathered around her waist and then caressed her thighs, teasing tantalising close to her pussy. Carl was in no hurry, unlike the other men she'd fucked tonight. He was drawing this out and her body was responding, preparing for the pleasure she knew he would give her very soon.

 

Abby found herself being slowly pushed onto her back on the leather seat. Carl followed, settling himself between her thighs and licking her breasts, her neck and capturing her mouth in a hard kiss. As their mouths connected, he finally got what he'd wanted all night and slid his cock into her. Abby gasped; she was incredibly sensitive after several poundings, and the sensation of yet another cock inside was almost too much. There was no way she was going to stop now though, and she parted her legs wider to accommodate him more easily.

 

Deeper and deeper he sank, the tip of his cock seeking its goal. “Carl!” Abby sobbed, grasping the back of his neck with one hand and reaching for the back of the seat to anchor herself. When he could go no further, he ground the hair at the base of his cock against her clit and adjusted his position to give him the best angle. They began to move together, slowly at first as they got used to each other but then building to a hard, steady rhythm they both liked. Abby had been afraid that she either had nothing left to give, or would climax much too soon, but Carl was guiding her expertly and she could feel an incredible stirring inside that would become a huge orgasm when she eventually allowed it to release. It would be intense and likely leave her breathless and exhausted, finally properly satiated. But not yet. She had enough control to hold off that moment for a little longer.

 

Carl was an amazing lover. He moved inside her relentlessly, his gasps and moans matched Abby's, clenching his buttocks at the apex of each thrust to give her just that little bit more. She whimpered with each thrust and he knew he was hitting exactly the right spot.

 

Abby felt her internal muscles beginning to convulse and her head was spinning. That orgasm was building now, only moments from erupting. “Carl! Please! I can't hold off...”

 

“I'm with you,” he growled, thrusting hard. Abby let out a sharp cry and began to thrash around beneath Carl. He held her then let out a cry of his own as he came, shooting his seed into her. Abby began to sob, clinging to Carl as he gave several hard final thrusts, emptying himself completely into her. “Carl, don't stop!”

 

“I don't intend to!” He gasped, releasing more of his cum into her. “Fuck! You're amazing Abigail!”

 

They rolled together, riding out the final throes of passion with entangled limbs and a deep intense kiss that they both got lost in. It had been the best sex either could remember having in a long time and neither wanted to break their connection until they had to. When Carl released her, she sat up and pulled her dress back to where it should be.

 

“Let me at least make sure you get into a taxi OK,” Carl said. “You've had one hell of an evening eh?”

 

Abby laughed, she certainly couldn't argue with that. She wasn't sure she could even move, let alone walk home. Carl escorted her out and flagged down a passing taxi. “I'm here every Tuesday,” he said hopefully as she got into the back seat. “If you want more, you know where to find me.”

 

As the taxi pulled away, Abby smiled. She certainly did know, and it seemed she had found something to fill the void.    


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd give Abby another outing to Bar Chico and take things up a notch for her. Lots of sex and not much else.. ;)

Tuesday could not come around again quick enough for Abby. Of course, she knew that she could have gone back to the bar at any time, but Carl had seemed pretty keen to see her there again. Why else would he have made a point of telling her what day he went.

 

She hadn't stopped thinking about what had happened all week. It was crazy when she thought about it – fucking a total stranger was one thing, fucking several was another... and the fact she'd done it so publicly shocked her. She recalled being greeted by Carl as soon as she had sat down and being uncomfortable with him just using his fingers. That changed within such a short space of time and she didn't understand it. But she didn't need to understand it she supposed. She just knew that the whole experience had blown her mind and she couldn't wait to see what her second visit would bring.

 

The dress she'd worn was hung up in the wardrobe and she did think about wearing it again since it had had more than the desired effect, but in the end she decided to wear a short skirt and a blouse. To complete the outfit, she had treated herself to some lacy underwear; a bra that pushed up her breasts and gave her a great cleavage and a pair of knickers that were very tiny and barely there. She felt incredibly sexy as she checked herself in the mirror before getting into a taxi.

 

She felt many pairs of eyes on her as she entered the bar. Part of her wanted to look around and see if she could recognise any of the men from last week, particularly the married guy and Carl, but she kept her eyes forward and made a confident beeline for the bar.

 

Predictably, she had barely taken a sip of her drink when she became aware of someone behind her. He didn't speak, just pressed his body against hers. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck and her heart began to pound in anticipation of whatever he was going to do next. She heard the unmistakable sound of a zip being undone and then his hands were lifting the back of her skirt and his cock was pushed against her backside.

 

“That's a little forward isn't it?” she purred. He simply grunted, and pulled her knickers aside. Instinctively, she parted her legs a little and she felt his cock slide between them.

 

“Just a little wider, babe,” he whispered, and she obliged. Moments later, he was pushing inside her pussy making her gasp out. His arm curled around her waist and his lips were on her neck behind her ear. A pleasant shiver ran down her spine as his cock probed in deeper and deeper and then he began to move in and out of her. Abby leaned forward a little, gripping the edge of the bar to steady herself as he fucked her with a hard, steady pace.

 

After a few minutes, his free hand grasped her breast hard and he was licking and suckling her ear lobe and neck. His breathing and soft groans matched Abby's and she found herself moving with him, grinding her hips in time with his thrusting. She could feel her internal muscles beginning to quiver and she knew she was close to her first orgasm of the evening. She hoped he was with her.

 

He moved the arm he'd had around her waist down, pulling up the front of her skirt to reach under it. His fingertips explored the point where they were joined and began to circle her clit. She gasped out, her body convulsing around the hard shaft pounding into her, and then he groaned out loud as he released into her. The rush of adrenaline was almost overwhelming. She had waited a week to feel like this again and it had been worth the patience.

 

She felt him withdrawing and releasing her underwear and skirt back into place. She turned to face him, feeling a need to at least kiss him but he was already striding away, tucking his cock back into his jeans. She'd not even seen his face.

 

Smiling to herself, Abby took a few more mouthfuls of her drink and took a few moments to compose herself. Two men came over and she gave them a quick glance and a smile, expecting them to just order drinks from the bar, but they didn't. They moved either side of her.

 

“Welcome back,” one said.

 

“Thanks.” She looked at both, not recognising them but half wondering if she'd had sex with one or both of them last week.

 

“You put on quite the show last week,” the other said. “Not even most of the regular girls manage that many in one evening. Very impressive.”

 

“Can we expect a repeat performance?” the first said, leaning in closer and stroking her thigh.

 

“That depends,” Abby said. “I'm just looking for some fun and will go wherever the opportunity takes me.”

 

“I see.” The first guy held out his hand to shake Abby's and introduced himself as Rob, and then the second also shook her hand and said his name was Paul.

 

“I'm Abigail,” she smiled. “Very pleased to meet you both.” Her heart was pounding. It had already been an amazing start to the evening, and now two guys were hitting on her at the same time.

 

“Oh, we know your name. After last week, we all know your name. I don't think you're going to struggle to find fun here for a long time.”

 

A pleasant shiver ran down Abby's spine. It sounded almost like she had a queue of men waiting to have sex with her after her performance last week. Rob and Paul moved closer, pressing their bodies against her so that she could feel their warmth. Rob stroked her arm with one hand and used his other to push her hair to one side, exposing her neck. He then leaned in and kissed her, just below the ear, and then again a little further down. Paul was stroking her thigh and had moved around to face her. The look of lust in his eyes made Abby's groin clench in anticipation and she felt a flood of moisture between her legs. She was ready for whatever these two wanted.

 

“Let's move over there to the seating,” Rob said, nodding his head in the direction of the far corner that was currently unoccupied. The three moved over and took their places, with the two men either side of Abby.

 

Paul made the first move, putting his arm around her and kissing her hard on the mouth. He was breathing hard already and let out a sigh as his tongue probed into her mouth and wrestled with her tongue. Abby responded, returning the kiss and reaching behind him to tangle her fingers into his dark hair.

 

Rob was stroking her hair and watched for a few moments before grasping her breast hard with his hand. She let out a squeak and he laughed, squeezing it harder. After a few seconds, he began to unfasten the buttons on her blouse and roughly pushed his hand inside the cup of her bra. She felt her breast swell as he squeezed it and then he leaned in and licked the hard nipple.

 

Paul broke off the kiss and shifted himself down to the floor. Easing Abby's thighs apart, he moved between them and pushed the thin fabric of her knickers aside. His fingers slid into her wet, cum filled pussy easily, and Abby cried out as he began to thrust them in and out whilst he kissed her thigh. Rob pulled her blouse wide open and tugged at the bra cup covering her other breast. He took it in his mouth, sucking and licking it as he made satisfied groans.

 

Paul moved back to sit on the seat, his fingers still thrusting into her at a steady pace as he leaned down and began to suck her other breast. Rob moved his hand between Abby's thighs too and began to rub her clit vigorously.

 

“Yesss!” Abby breathed, her body beginning to thrash involuntarily as the two men lavished attention on her. She was on the verge of her second orgasm and her breathing and groans matched theirs. When Rob took her nipple between his teeth and bit it, she cried out and her body shook, engulfed by the intense orgasm.

 

She had barely recovered when she felt her hand being guided to a cock, Rob's. It was already good and hard, protruding magnificently from the opening in his jeans and she grasped it enthusiastically . Rob sighed and leaned back as Abby practically pounced on it, taking it in her mouth and sucking it expertly. She felt her body being shifted by Paul so that she was half laying, half sitting. He was then pulling her skirt up and pulling aside her knickers so that he could lick her pussy. His tongue pushed into her with such force it almost felt like a cock, but she knew she still had that pleasure to come... two of them in fact because she knew she was not going to stop until both men had fucked her.

 

Paul alternated between using his tongue and fingers, making Abby's hips roll as the heat of another orgasm began to rise. She continued sucking hard on Rob's cock until she reached the point where she couldn't hold back her orgasm any longer. Releasing him, she cried out again.

 

“Here, come sit on my lap,” Rob said, guiding Abby to him. She felt his cock pressed into her back as his hands pulled her skirt up. Paul released his cock from his trousers and pressed its thickness to her lips. She licked the tip and he pulled away, teasing her. As she tried to follow, her thighs were being urged apart by Rob and she could feel his cock sliding from behind and pressing against her sodden pussy.

 

“Just put it in!” Abby demanded. “Put it in and fuck me!”

 

His strong arms circled her waist and seconds later she was gasping as the long, thick shaft finally sank into her. “Is that what you wanted?” Rob breathed. “My cock inside you, does it feel good?”

 

“Yes,” Abby hissed. He sank in deeper, pulling her flush against his body as she moved her legs either side of his to open herself as wide as possible. Soon he was buried completely inside her, and paused for a moment to allow Abby to find the right position before they both began to move. His cock slid in and out of her as she controlled the pace.

 

Abby found a rhythm that suited her and then grasped Paul's cock, eager to suck it as enthusiastically as she had Rob's.

 

“You're fucking gorgeous!” Rob gasped, starting to take over control of the pace, meeting Abby's downward movements with an upward thrust. Abby tried to respond, but with a mouth full of Paul's cock all she could do was groan.

 

She felt Rob's hips jerk beneath her and seconds later her womb was being flooded by the second load of cum that evening. Paul withdrew from her mouth and let her ride out the orgasm for a few moments, then the instant Rob pulled his cock out from her pussy, Paul was pulling her to sit on his lap facing him.

 

Her head still spinning and her body still quivering from the orgasm Rob gave her, Abby impaled herself on Paul's cock, sinking down onto the hard shaft until she could feel it probing at her cervix and her internal muscles clamping onto it.

 

“Watching you in action last week was incredibly hot!” Paul growled. “I wanted a piece of you then but I couldn't get a look in. Can't quite believe you're letting me fuck you now!”

 

Abby kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his tongue tangled with hers. They moved together, Abby gasping as her third cock pounded into her. Her blouse was pulled over her shoulders but it hung loose from her arms. As they continued to kiss, Paul tugged on a bra strap and slid it down her shoulder so that he could get his hand inside the bra cup and he grasped her breast hard.

 

She was aware of Rob behind her, his hand reaching around to grasp the other breast and his warm breath on her neck. She broke off the kiss with Paul to turn her head and face Rob. He leaned in and kissed her, and then the three all moved together as Paul fucked her. His orgasm was hard, his cock almost exploding into her, making Abby cry out. He came again, and Abby sobbed as she got her fill. His cock remained inside her whilst her body convulsed around it and she alternated between kissing Rob and Paul and both their hands caressed her body.

 

When all three had recovered, the two men moved away to leave Abby on her own. Breathing hard, she was grateful for a few minutes to get her head back together. As she began to dress herself again, she spotted a familiar face watching her and he was grinning, motioning for her to come over to him. Her groin flipped. It was the married man she'd fucked in the toilet cubicle. She was pleased he was here again, and despite already being thoroughly fucked by three men, her body suddenly seemed to be demanding more.

 

She walked over to him, fastening the buttons on her blouse. He stood up and met her, stopping her from doing the remainder of buttons up and kissing her, tangling his fingers into her hair. The kiss was intense, almost sweeping her off her feet. Her mind flashed back to their previous encounter; how he'd fucked her hard against the wall of the cubicle, his rough hands moving over her body.

 

“I see you're not so shy any more,” he growled. “But I would still like a little privacy with you , give you a proper fucking. What do you say?”

 

“Yesss!” Abby breathed, feeling giddy with excitement. He grasped her hand and urged her to follow him. She was expecting him to take her into the toilets again, but they passed the doors to both the male and female bathrooms and continued down towards a door marked 'Staff only”. He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, pulled her inside and locked it again.

 

“You work here?” Abby breathed.

 

“Only on weekends. I took the key to get a copy cut for the new cleaner, and had one done for myself.”

 

Abby nodded, and then found herself pushed against the wall by him, his mouth crushing hers in a kiss that said everything that needed to be said. She was breathing hard, his words about a proper fuck echoed in her head. She felt his hands inside her blouse, pulling open and unfastening the few buttons she'd done up and moments later it was on the floor.

 

She responded, tugging on the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it up to expose his taut stomach. He helped her pull it over his head and then he kissed her again. She ran her hands over his chest, her fingertips exploring him. He had a great body, and she couldn't help wondering why he felt the need to have sex with women outside his marriage. If she was married to someone this good looking, she'd be in bed with him all the time and he wouldn't have chance to go with other women.

 

He removed her bra easily, and pulled her against his body, his hands caressing her back as her hard nipples pushed against his chest. Abby cried out, it was like a bolt of lightning between them, something was happening here that was different to the sex she'd had earlier. The heat between them intensified, and as Abby frantically tried to unfasten his jeans, he was calmly undoing the zip at the back of her skirt and easing it down over her hips, his thumbs hooking into the waistband of her knickers at the same time and taking them down with the skirt. She stepped out of them and was completely naked for her mysterious lover.

 

She fumbled at his jeans, getting frustrated that her fingers felt like sausages. He laughed and helped her. Abby felt her cheeks burning, what was it about this man that was making her incapable of a simple task like taking off his jeans?

 

Finally, he stood in front of her completely naked too, his huge cock upright and almost touching his stomach. He stroked it and grinned at Abby. “Want this?”

 

“What do you think? Of course I do!” She moved towards him, but he shook his head.

 

“Not yet. Here. Let's get a little more comfortable.” He motioned towards a pile of old cushions that looked like they used to be in the bar and they moved to sit on them. He pulled Abby's thighs apart and dove forward, plunging his tongue into her aching pussy, still dripping with three men's cum. He didn't seem to care about that fact, his tongue probed into her and he devoured her pussy hungrily, making Abby's hips roll and she sighed her appreciation. He was an expert, his mouth, tongue and then his fingers working her pussy and bringing her to an orgasm that made her gasp and writhe.

 

He moved away briefly but was soon moving to lay on top of her, parting her thighs so that he could settle his body between them. Abby welcomed him, he seemed to fit perfectly into the curve of her body. She wrapped her legs around him and then he smothered her in kisses as his cock slid into her. He wasted no time, his hands moved over every inch of her body as he fucked her with hard, steady thrusts. Abby clung to him and ground her body against his. It was intense, and as they gradually increased the pace, he seemed to find nerves inside her that she didn't know existed. An orgasm swamped over her body, followed by another and another.

 

“Fuck me! Don't stop!” she sobbed, thrashing beneath his firm body. Wave after wave of pleasure engulfed her.

 

“I have no intention of stopping!” he gasped. “Not yet!” He adjusted position slightly, pounding into her at another angle. Skin slapped against skin, groans turned into cries and mouths mashed together, tongues tangling and hands gripping with a bruising force.

 

Finally, his hips jerked erratically and a sound escaped his lips that was almost animal-like. Abby braced herself and he gave a hard thrust, releasing his cum into her willing body. “Yes! Oh yes! Fuck! Jesus, fuck!” he groaned out, his cock still pumping out his juices.

 

“Fuck me! Fuck me!” Abby cried out, feeling her body pulsing inside as it drank its fill of cum. Their bodies slapped together harder, beads of sweat dripping from both their faces and torsos as they crashed and moved in unison for a few more moments, another jet of cum filling her.

 

Finally spent, he withdrew and they laid together on the cushions breathing hard. The last time they'd fucked, he'd left pretty quickly, as had all the other men she'd fucked here, and she expected the same again. But he seemed in no hurry to leave, and was in fact holding her and gently kissing her shoulders. He took her hand and guided it to his softened cock, which began to twitch back into life the moment she touched it.

 

“Want more?” he whispered.

 

Abby nodded and shifted to take his cock into her mouth. Her lips sank over the tip and she felt him harden. As she took more into her mouth and began to massage his heavy balls as well, it very quickly became erect.

 

“You're good,” he growled. “Don't remember the last time I was ready for a second go so quickly!” Abby had wanted to suck him until he came in her throat, but he was already pulling out. It was clear he wanted to fuck her again. He was forceful, but Abby was willing to do whatever he wanted anyway. He rolled her onto her side and he moved behind her, grasping her breast with one hand and thrusting his fingers into her pussy with the other hand. She whimpered, feeling his cock pressed against her. She was ready for him again, her groin already twisting in anticipation. But then she felt his hand on her arse cheek and she knew what he wanted.

 

“I saw you last week, fucking those guys on the pool table,” his voice was gruff and low. “You let one of them put his cock in your arse and you loved it, didn't you?!”

 

“Yesss,” Abby hissed. “If you want to...” He wasn't waiting for permission. His cock was already pushing at the puckered hole and with a confident thrust he was sinking into her arse. She sucked in her breath, his cock was considerably larger than the man who'd fucked her last week and it stretched her to her limit.

 

“Please!” she whimpered, not sure if she was begging him to stop or begging him to carry on. He took it as a plea to go deeper and soon he was fully inside her.

 

“Why have we never met before?” he growled. “So few women will let me do this.”

 

“Their loss,” she whispered. He slowly withdrew almost the whole way out and Abby sucked in her breath again. He adjusted his position again and moved in again.

 

“So beautiful, so tight!” he sighed. He fucked her arse, moving slowly as his hands moved over her body. As she became more and more relaxed and receptive, he increased his pace building to a hard fucking that had them both gasping for air. He groaned loudly and Abby knew he was going to cum again so she turned her head and sought his mouth for a kiss. As their tongues danced together, he pushed a couple of fingers into her pussy and began to thrust them in and out hard and fast.

 

Abby cried out, her body shaking violently as it became overwhelmed by several orgasms. Finally, that huge cock exploded again, releasing his cum into her arse. They both sobbed and gasped as they rode out their orgasms together and then he withdrew, caressing her body.

 

“You should get dressed and leave first,” he said eventually. “I'll need to lock up.”

 

Abby nodded and gathered together her clothes, dressing as quickly as she could. She could feel his eyes watching her and then he stood up to unlock the door for her. He kissed her. “You're the best fuck I've had in a long time,” he said. “We should make a regular thing of this.”

 

“I'd like that,” Abby whispered and left the room. Finding herself back in the corridor by the toilets, she leaned against the wall to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. She still didn't know his name, but he was suggesting having sex on a regular basis – an affair. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, but sex with him was bloody good and maybe it was an offer she couldn't refuse.

 

Finally recovered enough, she made her way back into the bar area. She'd make a decision about the affair later when her mind was clearer and more rational and she could contemplate the consequences properly. The bar was considerably more crowded than earlier and she glanced at her watch, realising she'd been in that store cupboard for the best part of an hour. She thought about heading for home, but then she spotted Carl perched on a stool by the bar. Her heart stopped for a moment and then began to pound. He was the reason she had waited a whole week before coming back.

 

Carl spotted her and his smile as she approached made her groin twist. “I'd almost given up on you being here,” he said.

 

“I've been.... busy.”  
  
“Of course. You're a popular woman.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. “But now it's my turn. I've been thinking about this all week.”

 

“So have I,” Abby murmured, “I hope you think it's worth the wait.”

 

His hand reached round to grasp her arse as he kissed her harder. “Of course you will be.”

 

Abby reached down and grasped a handful of hard cock through his trousers. She thought about it inside her as it had been last week, how he'd licked and suckled her breasts as he fucked her on the seats in the corner of the bar. Her eyes flicked over to that place, it was free, and she wondered if they'd go there again.

 

Carl took her hand and gazed into her eyes. “Would you indulge a little fantasy of mine?”

 

Abby nodded, and he stood up. He led her through the bar and towards the exit at the side. It led out into the car park at the back of the bar and he guided her through the parked cars, weaving through them until they reached a sleek silver Mercedes in a dark corner. Carl stood beside it, smiling.

 

“Yours?” Abby asked. She wondered what he was thinking, he'd asked her to indulge his fantasy. Where was he taking her?

 

“Beautiful isn't she?”  
  


Abby nodded and felt her throat tighten and her heart pounding. If he could afford a car like this, what was he doing spending his evenings fucking random women in a seedy bar?

 

“I have this … thing... I'd like to fuck a gorgeous pussy on the front bonnet, and I have a feeling you'd be more than willing.”

 

She let out a sigh of relief. Quite what she was expecting him to ask she wasn't sure, but this was definitely okay. “That sounds good,” she purred, moving closer to him.

 

Before Abby had had chance to think, Carl was pulling her around to the front of the car and smothering her in kisses as his hands moved over her body roughly. Abby squeaked and returned the kisses, breathing hard as she ran her hands over his body, seeking the waistband of his trousers to unfasten them.

 

Next thing Abby knew, she was on her back on the car bonnet and Carl was pulling her blouse open with such a force that some of the buttons came off. She whimpered as he threw it to the floor and reached round to her back to unfasten her bra. That too was pulled from her body with a rough force and then his mouth clamped onto one of her naked breasts, sucking and biting it whilst he took the other with a firm grasp in his hand. His free hand moved under her skirt and was pulling her knickers aside so that he could push his fingers into her.

 

“Carl!” She felt her hips roll involuntarily and her back arch as he lavished attention on her and re-ignited every nerve in her body, nerves that were still tingling from her earlier fuckings. She finally had his trousers undone and reached inside, pulling out his hard cock and pumping it with her hand.

 

Carl shifted his attention, bunching her skirt up around her waist and then tugging at her knickers. Abby moved her free hand to help him ease them off, but he pulled them hard and they tore away from her body like paper. His strong hands pulled her thighs apart and then his tongue plunged deep into her sodden pussy, making her cry out. She reached down and grasped his hair, encouraging him to lick harder. He was cleaning her out, preparing her for his own cum and doing a very thorough job of it. Abby gasped and moaned out, her body rolling in sheer pleasure.

 

After several long minutes, Carl stood up and moved between her parted thighs, pulling her closer and guiding his cock with his hand to probe at her entrance. “Abigail, you're so...”

 

“I want you inside me!” Abby demanded, and he obliged, sinking his cock into her - her fifth one of the evening. The position was slightly awkward but Carl grasped her hips and pulled her closer. He found a pace that was hard and steady, and soon they were both gasping and moaning, bodies thrashing and rolling against the hard, shiny surface of the car beneath them. It did occur to Abby briefly that maybe having sex out in the car park wasn't such a good idea if they were caught, but Carl didn't seem to care and she soon lost herself in other thoughts. She was having sex on the bonnet of a very expensive car, something that hadn't been on her list of “must do” activities but now she wished it was. The cold metal beneath her was an odd sensation, one she'd not experienced before, but then she was having so many new experiences recently. Her only other concern before her orgasms began to make her head spin was the mess that might be made on the paintwork, but it was Carl's car and if he didn't mind then neither did she.

 

She clung to his body, gasping hard as wave after wave of intense pleasure pulsed through her. Carl's thrusting was becoming increasingly harder and more erratic, he was close to release but fighting it. Abby found herself sliding further up the bonnet, and Carl was following, pinning her arms by the wrists at either side of her head as his weight shifted completely on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he gave several hard thrusts, making Abby cry out loudly and then he released with a cry himself, his hot cum hosing Abby's insides. His mouth crushed hers in a kiss, tongues tangling together as they panted and gasped their pleasure. Another hard thrust and a second load flooded her body. He stilled himself inside her and Abby felt her muscles clamping around him and her very core pulsing.

 

After just a few moments recovery, Carl was easing himself out gently and guiding Abby around the car. There was a beep as he unlocked the doors and then he pulled her inside onto the back seat. They wasted no time, both needing more from the other. Mouths and limbs mashed and tangled together, hands groped and explored and soon the heat between them was every bit as intense as before. He urged Abby onto his lap with her back to him, pulling her thighs apart either side of his and circling his arm around her waist.

 

“Abigail, the woman who fulfils my fantasies!” Carl breathed. “I want you again.”  
  


“Fuck me!” she gasped, feeling his erection already probing against her body. “Put your cock in me again and fuck me!”

 

For a moment, she thought he was going to do just that and she parted her legs wider in readiness, but then she realised he was adjusting his own position and that his cock was now pushing against another entrance. She sucked in her breath as he eased himself into her arse. Being the second cock she'd had in there tonight, her body seemed to accept it easily and he was soon buried deeply inside her. Abby twisted herself a little, holding the back of the seat in front with one hand and holding the back of the back seat with the other, and then using her hips to meet Carl's movements. It was slow at first, but they built up speed and they fucked almost as hard as they had on the car bonnet.

 

“Carl! Carl! Yesss!” Abby cried. His hands were all over her body, and he was suckling at her neck and ear. When he came, they collapsed together in a sticky tangled heap on the back seat, breathing hard. Neither moved for several minutes until Carl began to untangle himself from Abby and tucked himself back into his underwear. He got out of the car, fastened up his trousers then searched around for Abby's clothes. He threw her bra and blouse to her and then found her torn knickers, laughing.

 

“Guess these aren't any use now?” Abby shook her head and he threw them into a nearby bush. “So, Abigail. What now?”

 

“I'm exhausted,” she said sleepily. She was getting herself dressed, thinking that it was time to call it a night and that she should call a cab to get her home.

 

“Get in the front seat,” Carl said sliding himself into the driver's seat. “I have an idea, and I hope you'll go along with it.” Abby got in and fastened her seat belt as Carl started the car and pulled out of the car park. She had no idea where he was going and she wondered if this really was a wise idea.

 

“What's the plan?” she finally said, feeling a little sick.

 

“There's so much more we can do,” he said. “And unless you have to get home for some reason, then I'm taking you to my place.”

 

Abby was breathless, her head spinning. This was taking things on to a much higher level and she was both frightened and incredibly turned on by the thought. “Your place?”

 

“I live just outside of town, it's only about twenty minutes away at this time of night. My wife works away all week, so there's no danger of being caught.”

 

This was getting crazier and crazier by the second. Of course Carl was married, it made sense. What was it about her and married men these days? She was already sitting on one offer of “a regular thing” with the nameless married man, and now here she was being driven to the home of another married man to have sex with him.

 

“I'm going to fuck you all night,” he said matter-of-factly, taking the left exit at the roundabout that led out onto the main road out of town. Abby's heart raced at the thought and any doubts she had about whether she was doing the right thing disappeared. Like earlier, she would consider the consequences in the cold light of day when she had a clearer head. Right now, she just wanted Carl to fuck her.

 

The drive to his house seemed to take forever, but eventually he was pulling into a driveway and parking up beside a large house. Abby should have realised it was not going to be some pokey flat given the car he drove, but it was a shock none the less. In this part of London, houses were not cheap and this one would easily fit into the million pound bracket.

 

Carl took her hand as they stepped inside and Abby suddenly felt very nervous. The house was immaculate, but didn't feel like it was lived in. Carl pulled her into his arms and kissed her, and Abby began to feel a little calmer.

 

“I expect you'd like to freshen up a little first? We could take a shower if you like?”

 

“We?” Abby smiled.

 

“Of course! This way...” Carl nodded his head and headed to some stairs. Abby followed a few paces behind and found herself in a plush bathroom, perfectly white with shiny chrome fittings. Carl pulled a couple of fluffy towels from the cupboard and set the shower running as he began to peel off his clothes. Abby watched for a moment, realising it was the first time they'd actually seen each other fully naked. His body was slim and well toned, his buttocks firm and there was definition in his abs and stomach. He clearly worked out.

 

“Come on, your turn,” he urged, leaning against the door of the shower cubicle.

 

Abby removed her blouse and bra, followed swiftly by her skirt. Her nipples hardened, feeling Carl's eyes watching her. She glanced over at him, seeing his eyes wide with a lust and desire for her that she'd never seen in any of her previous lovers and that made her body quiver in anticipation. He stepped into the shower and Abby followed, pulling the screen door closed behind her and took a deep breath.

 

Carl was already squirting some shower gel into the palm of his hands and pressed Abby against the tiled wall. He moved his hands over every inch of her body, paying particular attention to her breasts, the crease between her arse cheeks and between her thighs. Abby sighed happily, simply allowing herself to enjoy the attention being lavished on her. Back in the car park, she'd been exhausted and ready to call it a night, but now she felt exhilarated and fresh, almost as if this was going to be her first fuck of the evening. She was being cleansed of all the earlier encounters as Carl was being extremely thorough.

 

Next, Abby returned the favour. She ran her hands over Carl's body, smothering him in the lemon scented shower gel as he pulled her into a heated kiss. She grasped his firm arse with one hand whilst moving her other hand to his cock. It was already hard, but it swelled even more as she slid her hand up and down the shaft and Carl groaned his appreciation.

 

Suddenly, Abby felt herself being lifted and spun round, her back hitting the wall and her thighs being urged apart. Carl took her leg just behind the knee and hitched it up towards his hip and then his cock was thrust hard into Abby, making her suck in her breath and give a sharp cry.

 

“Abigail!” he gasped out, moving within her with firm, steady strokes. He gripped onto her body, pulling her as close to his own as he could and their bodies slapped together as the hot water and steam from the shower engulfed them. Abby threw back her head, elongating her neck as Carl fucked her harder. She cried out, and tried to find something to hold on to so that she could anchor herself in reality, but all she found was Carl's body. His mouth was at her throat and neck, nipping gently, licking, kissing as both hurtled towards orgasm. She felt the heat of his release inside her a moment before her own orgasm made her body thrash around, her womb clenching and pulsing as it drank its fill of wonderful cum.

 

After some moments, Carl turned off the shower and guided them both out, wrapping Abby in one of the towels. He used the other to dry himself and watched Abby with the same look of complete lust he had earlier as she dried herself.

 

“Are you hungry?” he finally said.

 

Abby realised that she was. She'd eaten before coming out, but the evening had been very physical and she was in need of food. She nodded, and Carl motioned for her to follow him back down the stairs to the kitchen. She perched herself on a stool, watching as he rummaged around in the fridge. He pulled out a punnet of strawberries and a can of aerosol cream. Abby laughed, knowing exactly what he had in mind.

 

“Here,” he said, passing her the cream and then removing his towel from around his waist. “Eat.” He leaned back against the counter and Abby moved closer, squirting a large dollop of cream onto his stomach and watched as it slowly slid down to his erect cock. Next, she took a strawberry and dipped it into the cream before putting it seductively into her mouth. She repeated this a few times, laughing at how crazy it was but enjoying it all the same. When she'd finally had enough of the sweet fruit, she dropped to her knees and began to lick off the remaining cream from his stomach and base of his cock, then took his cock into her mouth to suck him. It felt so familiar and right to have it in her mouth, listening to his soft, satisfied moans.

 

“My turn,” Carl said, pulling away. “I'm hungry too.”

 

“Of course,” Abby smiled, giving him the can of cream. She allowed her own towel to drop to the floor and Carl began to squirt the cream all over her, paying attention to her breasts. He then proceeded to lick it from her, sucking at her nipples and cleaning every bit from her. Then he lifted her to sit on the counter and parted her thighs, squirting more of the cream over them and then licking hard. Abby cried out as his tongue lashed over her sensitive clit several times, and then his tongue probed into her pussy.

 

“Carl!” She thrashed around, his skilful tongue driving her wild and sending her over the edge of yet another orgasm. She'd lost count of how many times her body had been overwhelmed that night, and knew this would certainly not be the last one either as Carl's words about fucking her all night rang in her head.

 

“Abigail!” He helped her get off the counter then turned her around so that her back was to him. His arm circled her waist and he encouraged her to lean forward a little, holding onto the counter with both hands for support so that her arse was stuck out a little. He moved behind her, and slid his cock into her pussy easily. They both gasped out as they joined yet again and settled into a rhythm; Carl thrusting in as Abby pushed back. In this position, it was easy to fuck hard and deep, and their bodies slapped together in time to their groans of pleasure.

 

Carl leaned forward and grasped Abby's breasts hard and licked the space behind her ear. Abby turned to look at him and they locked into a heated kiss that was a dance of tongues matching the dance of their bodies below.

 

Abby whimpered, barely able to breathe as Carl kissed her hard and mauled her breasts, fucking her harder. She felt her knees weaken, barely able to support her and she would've ended up on the floor if she wasn't holding onto the counter and Carl didn't have such a firm hold on her. He sensed her predicament and stopped, easing himself out of her and turning her around to pull her into his arms.

 

“I guess this would be easier somewhere else,” he whispered. “Would the bed be....”

 

“Not the bed,” she replied. She didn't have any guilt about fucking a married man, but having sex in the bed he shared with his wife just didn't feel right.

 

“Fine. The sofa then?” Abby nodded and Carl lifted her into his arms like a baby and carried her through the kitchen, down a hallway and into a lounge area. There was a large, leather sofa. Not as large as she suspected the bed would be but it was large enough for what they intended to do. He set Abby down onto the sofa and as Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and sought his mouth for a kiss, he eased her back along the length of the sofa so that she was beneath him. Their limbs tangled, mouths and tongues lashed together and breathing became harder. After a few long moments, Carl was settling between Abby's thighs and sliding into her with ease.

 

They moved together perfectly, their bodies joining as one time and time again as Carl thrust into her deep and hard. Abby felt that familiar heat in her groin and a coiling that signalled she was close to cumming yet again. She tried to call out Carl's name but she was breathless and could only let out a gasp. Carl also groaned loudly and they both clung to each with a bruising force as the heat and passion hit a peak. It was almost painful as her orgasm swamped over her, every muscle in her body quivering. Carl released at the same moment, his cum flooding into her womb with an intensity that made her head spin.

 

They were both exhausted, and when Carl collapsed onto Abby's own limp body, they just held each other breathing hard and both lost in a haze for a few moments. As her head began to clear, Abby began to think about what she'd done tonight. This was beyond anything she'd ever experienced before – how many times had she been fucked tonight? She gave up trying when she felt Carl begin to stir. He was nuzzling at her neck as he slowly withdrew his softened cock from her and whispering her name.

 

“You okay?” he finally said, tenderly stroking her cheek with his fingertips.

 

“I'm good,” she responded. “A little sore and very tired, but nothing I can't handle.”

 

“Perhaps saying we would fuck all night was a little optimistic!” Carl laughed. “But will you stay? We can have a couple of hours to recover and then... let's see what happens.”

 

Abby nodded. She didn't have the energy to go anywhere anyway, and right now being in Carl's embrace seemed a pretty good place to be. She kissed him softly on the lips in response. They lay tangled together on the sofa in silence for a few minutes, then Carl spoke.

 

“When I started going to Chico's, it was only meant to be a bit of fun whilst Chrissy was working away. She was only away a couple of nights a week at first, and I didn't actually fuck anyone at the bar, it was just kissing and fondling. Then Chrissy got the promotion she had been working towards, which was great... but then she told me it meant she'd have to be away all week. I was angry, and that was when I fucked another woman for the first time.”

 

Abby closed her eyes briefly, trying to imagine the whole situation from both sides. She understood why Carl would be angry. So this situation she found herself in with him now – it was because he was angry with his wife for working away?

 

“I told myself that once a week with a total stranger at the bar was acceptable considering she was away. I even suspected, and still do, that Chrissy was having an affair, so after it had happened a few times I stopped feeling guilty and began to enjoy it. Then it began to escalate, I craved more and more. I had a rule though, never the same person twice.”

 

Abby was confused. “So what happened to your rule with me?”

 

“I don't know. You're different. I realised it last week, and I couldn't believe my luck that you were there again today and willing to be with me again. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you, Abigail. I think this could be the start of something, if you want it that is.”

 

Before Abby could respond, he was kissing her hard, his tongue probing into her mouth as his hands moved over her body. Abby felt the nerves inside her re-igniting. So much for taking time to recover. As she allowed her hands to wander over his body, she thought about what Carl had said. He was suggesting they had an affair together. Was it what she wanted? There was no denying that the sex with Carl was mind blowing and it was the thought of seeing him again that had brought her back to Bar Chico.

 

She reached down between them and grasped Carl's cock. It twitched into life and he sighed, grasping her wrist and guiding her hand to a pace he liked. He was hard within just a few seconds and guiding Abby towards him. “If you're a bit sore, I'll have your arse again,” he growled, turning her so that her back was pressed against his chest. It felt completely natural as he sank his cock into her arse, easing her thighs apart so that he could slide a couple of fingers into her pussy.

 

“Carl!” She cried out as the full length of his shaft eased inside. His arm moved around her neck to turn her head towards his, then as they kissed he moved the hand to grasp onto her breast.

 

“Just think,” he breathed. “We can do this any day of the week. You and me, having great sex. What do you say, Abigail?”

 

“Yes!” Abby hissed. Her heart began to pound hard against her chest. She had just agreed to have an affair with a married man. A married man whose cock was beginning to move in and out of her arse.

 

“Thank you!” Carl panted. “You won't regret this.” With a jerk of his hips, he increased his pace. Abby ground herself against him, moving with his thrusts as his piston like cock slammed in and out of her arse. Both groaned and breathed hard and soared rapidly towards yet another head spinning orgasm. As Carl's cum filled her, Abby cried out and began to sob, the intensity overwhelming her.

 

“My beautiful Abigail!” Carl breathed, withdrawing and turning her to face him in a tender embrace. “I have a good feeling about us.”

 

“So do I,” she whispered, closing her eyes.

 

#

 

Abby woke to the smell of coffee. For a moment she was disorientated but then she remembered where she was. She'd fallen asleep on Carl''s sofa and at some point in the night he'd covered her over with a duvet. As she sat up, her body ached as a reminder of an amazing night and she smiled despite the pain. She could almost still feel Carl's cum flowing through her entire body, making her feel exhilarated, alive for the first time in many months. Wrapping the duvet around her, she supposed she should go and get some coffee and then shower before working out how to get home. It wasn't a pleasant thought, it meant breaking the spell she had fallen under.

 

Carl was in the kitchen, dressed in a bathrobe and sitting on a stool reading a newspaper as he sipped his coffee. When Abby padded in, he looked up and smiled. “Good morning, Sleepy!”

 

“I was worn out,” she laughed.

 

“So I figured. I thought it best to leave you for a little while. Can I get you some breakfast?”

 

“Just coffee thanks.” She watched him pour her a cup of coffee and place the cup next to his before he nodded for her to join him. She perched herself on the second stool next to him, holding the duvet with one hand and taking her coffee with the other. She felt Carl's eyes on her.

 

“I meant everything I said last night,” he said. “Chrissy leaves early on Monday mornings and doesn't come back until late Friday. I'm all yours during that time, though of course I'm not expecting every night and neither do I expect you not to sleep with other men.” He stroked her face. “I think we've only scratched the surface of what we can do together.”

 

He leaned in and kissed her fully on the mouth. Abby let go of the duvet and returned the kiss, tangling her tongue with his. His hand moved to cup one of her breasts and Abby let out a sigh. She should be leaving soon to get to the ARC, but this was too good to stop now. She tugged at the tied belt of his bathrobe to unfasten it and pulled it open.

 

“I see, that's how you want to play is it?” Carl grinned. His cock was growing already and it was clear he would not be letting Abby leave just yet anyway. She got off the stool and stood in front of him, grasped his balls with one hand and the base of his shaft with the other before taking the tip into her mouth. She sucked and licked him, making him groan out in pleasure before his hips jerked involuntarily and he shot his cum into the back of her throat.

 

He barely gave her time to catch her breath before he was scooping her up into his arms and carrying her back to the sofa where they'd fucked the night before. This time, he sat down and guided Abby onto his lap. She straddled him, impaling herself on his cock and sinking down until it was buried deep inside her once more. “Fuck me!” she begged.

 

They were both incredibly familiar with each other's bodies now and they moved together in perfect unison. As they fucked, they battled for dominance, each yielding to the other for a few minutes and then changing. Carl would cup one of her breasts and suckle on it, licking and sucking the hard nipple with satisfied groans, and then Abby would make him lean back against the sofa as she caressed his chest and kissed him. Sometimes they'd lock into a heated embrace, Abby gasping as her hard, sensitive nipples brushed against his chest.

 

As they built towards climax, Carl dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her arse. Abby felt her womb clench in readiness and her body shook. “Carl!” she whimpered, “Please! I want your cum in me again!”

 

“Almost there!” He let out a gasp and thrust hard several times. When he came, it was almost like an explosion. Abby sobbed out loud, feeling the hot cum flooding her body and her womb pulsing as it drank it all in. Carl sobbed too, giving another final thrust and shooting another load into her receptive body.

 

When they finally came down from the high, they parted with a kiss. “I'll let you use the bathroom first. We both need to drag ourselves back to reality and go to work eh?” Carl said.

 

“I suppose.”

 

As Abby stood beneath the jet of warm, cleansing water from the shower, she took several deep breaths and tried to return to a headspace that wasn't filled with amazing sex. She needed to think rationally. Could she get used to this? Being with a man who couldn't be with her full time? This would become her routine if she did get into an affair with Carl, leaving in a hurry after a night of passion. Was it worth it?

 

Then her mind also drifted to another offer she had. The nameless married man at Bar Chico. Whilst that felt different to being with Carl, there was an attraction there too, one that felt too strong to ignore. Carl had said he didn't expect her to just sleep with him, so could she take him up on the promise of a “regular thing” as well?

 

She found her clothes and dressed, and then made her way back into Carl's kitchen to say goodbye. He was getting ready for his shower. “Wait, and I'll drive you back into town.” he said.

 

Abby shook her head. “Thank you, but I'll walk down to the tube station.” She knew if she didn't leave now, it would be even harder than it already was.

 

Carl took his mobile phone from his pocket and passed it to Abby. “Put your number in under Mrs. Greene.” Abby gave him a questioning look. “If Chrissy happens to see my phone, which is unlikely but you'll never know, then I can say Mrs. Greene is the cleaner I was thinking of hiring from the agency.”

 

She put her number in as instructed with a lump in her throat. The lies were already starting, something she was going to have to get used to as well. She handed his phone back to him and he kissed her with a promise to call her later to arrange when they could next meet up. And then she was leaving, walking down the quiet road towards the tube station. Her steps felt light as she thought about this new chapter in her life that was just beginning to unfold, and it felt exciting.

 


End file.
